The present invention generally relates to a portable radio information terminal apparatus and a display screen operating method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable radio information terminal apparatus, especially a paging device in which received message information is controlled in a hierarchical structure for a display screen at each of the hierarchies and to a display screen operating method for the paging device.
Portable ratio information terminal apparatuses having various constitutions and providing various capabilities and functioning as communication network terminals have been put in practical use to satisfy the recent wide-range and drastically expanding demands in information communication fields.
One example of such portable information terminal apparatuses is a paging device for signal reception by radio. The paging device in its infancy was a terminal apparatus that beeps upon reception of a call signal from a radio base station. In operation, a call signal is sent from a wire telephone through radio to the user carrying the pager on the road. Upon reception of the call signal, the user makes a call to the caller from a nearby wire telephone.
Recently, paging devices have been developed and in an extensive use that have capabilities of receiving not only a simple call signal but also a signal carrying various information from a radio base station and displaying the received information on their liquid crystal display panel as a message.
With these paging devices, message statements obtained from the received information are organized in a message file, which is stored in a message storage memory of each paging device. In addition to the bodies of messages, the message file stores the attributes and control information of each message.
The attributes include, for example, the date and time of termination, size and type of the message and so forth. The message type identifies a personally originated message or a message originated by an information service entity for example. A code number is provided for each of these message types.
The control information includes, for example, a lock flag for preventing the message from being deleted from the received message file. In addition, the control information may include an index for specifying and updating a scroll format in execution of a scroll operation.
A message statement is displayed on the screen of the incorporated LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel in 4 lines of 20 characters each for example at once. If a message statement has more than 4 lines, a user scrolls the screen to read the entire message statement sequentially.
Conventional paging devices have come to provide a table of contents for facilitating reference to a plurality of terminated messages stored in the message storage memory. The table of contents may be formed by manually inputting the headlines by a user through some input device after checking the contents of received message statements. Generally, however, the table of contents is formed by a so-called thumb-nail method in which a part, especially a head, of a terminated message statement are copied for the header of the message statement in the table of contents.
In order to efficiently control these tables of contents data and the message data, these data are hierarchically structured. To be more specific, these data are constituted that the table of contents is placed on a higher layer and the message statements, namely a message file, is placed on a lower layer. Each layer is displayed on the screen.
As the number of terminating messages and the number of message types increase, the lower layer on which the message file is placed tends to be further divided into plurality of layers. As for the higher layer, the main menu mainly serving as the layer for the table of contents of message files tends to be hierarchically structured itself. In addition, for the top layer, a layer for a standby screen for example has been introduced. This standby screen layer operates in power-saving mode. Consequently, the multilayer configuration is widely adopted in the recent related art paging devices.
However, in the above-mentioned multilayer configuration, the user must repeat layer-to-layer movement to return from a lower layer to the main menu or the standby screen. These repeated operations are cumbersome and possibly lead to operation errors, presenting a problem in ease of operation.
In addition, the above-mentioned multilayer configuration takes time until the processing is completed, preventing the paging device from promptly entering power saving mode, which in turn preventing the efficiency of power usage from being improved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable radio information terminal apparatus and a display screen operating method thereof that control data in a hierarchical structure and allow the user to promptly move from a layer to another higher layer by a simple one-shot input operation.
In carrying out the invention and according to one aspect thereof, there is provided a display screen operating method for a portable radio information terminal apparatus for executing information control of a multilayer structure having a top layer and at least one lower layer on which a plurality of messages are placed, the portable radio information terminal apparatus having an inputting means capable of executing a command inputting operation and an image display device for displaying an image on screen, wherein screen operation processing with a moving operation from one of the layers to another combined with a screen displaying operation corresponding to the each layer is repetitively executable only during a period of time in which a predetermined command input operation is being executed.
Thus, depending on the time in which command input continues, every time a shift is made from a layer to another layer, a screen on that layer is displayed and an upper-layer moving operation is repeated only in the command input operation, so that adjusting the command input continuation time allows the user to continuously move to a desired layer while checking the screens being displayed halfway through this movement. Consequently, the novel method eliminates the related art drudgery in which movement to each upper layer is repeated until a desired layer is reached, thereby enhancing ease of operation.
The above-mentioned top layer is a main menu displaying layer, so that extending the command input continuation time allows the user to continuously move to the main menu on the top layer while checking the screen and to easily return to the main menu if lost halfway through moving between layers.
The above-mentioned top layer is a standby screen display layer, so that extending the command input continuation time allows the user to continuously move to the standby screen on the top layer which provides power saving with a simple operation while displaying message.
In carrying out the invention and according to another aspect thereof, there is provided a portable radio information terminal apparatus for executing information control of a multilayer structure having a top layer and at least one lower layer on which a plurality of messages terminated at the portable radio information terminal apparatus are placed, the top layer thereof being one of a main menu screen displaying layer and a standby screen displaying layer, the portable radio information terminal apparatus being capable of executing operations including screen displaying on each of the layers, the portable radio information terminal apparatus having an inputting means capable of executing a command inputting operation and an image display device for screen displaying, the portable radio information terminal apparatus comprising at least: a command inputting discriminating means for determining whether an input signal supplied from the inputting means is generated by a predetermined command inputting operation; a movement control means for determining, based on a decision made by the command inputting discriminating means, whether the generated input signal continues and, if the generated input signal is found continuing, activating a layer-to-layer moving means and, if the generated input signal is found stopped, stopping the layer-to-layer moving means; and the layer-to-layer moving means for causing a layer-to-layer moving operation based on a command issued by the movement control means and executing a screen displaying operation on a destination layer; wherein, while the generated input signal continues, the layer-to-layer moving operation and the screen display operation on the destination layer are repeated.
The above-mentioned novel constitution can realize a portable radio information terminal apparatus that determines a predetermined command input operation by the command input discriminating means, the movement control means, and the layer-to-layer moving means and repeats layer-to-layer movement and screen displaying on a destination layer while the command input operation continues. Consequently, adjusting the command input continuation time allows the user to continuously move to a desired layer while checking the displayed screen.
In carrying out the invention and according to still another aspect thereof, there is provided a recording medium that records, as programs readable and executable by a computer, at least: a command input discriminating means for determining whether an input signal generated while a portable radio information terminal apparatus having an image display device and an inputting device and executing information control on a multilayer structure of which top layer is one of a main menu displaying layer and a standby screen displaying layer is operating on one layer of the multilayer structure has been generated by a predetermined command inputting operation; a movement control means for determining, based on a decision made by the command input discriminating means, whether the generated input signal continues and, if the generated input signal is found continuing, activating a layer-to-layer moving means and, if the generated input signal is found stopped, stopping the layer-to-layer moving means; and the layer-to-layer moving means for causing a layer-to-layer moving operation based on a command issued by the movement control means and executing a screen displaying operation on a destination layer.
This recording medium is installed, as a memory device storing operating procedures executable by the central processing unit, onto the portable radio information terminal apparatus at least having the central processing unit, an input device, an image display device, a message recording memory, and a multilayer information control means. Consequently, this portable radio information terminal apparatus can be provided with capabilities of sequentially executing the stored operating procedures by the CPU, determining whether the input signal has been generated by a predetermined command input operation, and repeating layer-to-layer movement and screen displaying on destination layer while the generated input signal continues.
In carrying out the invention and according to yet another aspect thereof, there is provided a microcomputer apparatus of which recording means records, as programs readable and executable by the central processing unit of the microcomputer apparatus, a command input discriminating means for determining whether an input signal generated while a portable radio information terminal apparatus having an image display device and an inputting device and executing information control on a multilayer structure of which top layer is one of a main menu displaying layer and a standby screen displaying layer is operating on one layer of the multilayer structure has been generated by a predetermined command inputting operation; a movement control means for determining, based on a decision made by the command input discriminating means, whether the generated input signal continues and, if the generated input signal is found continuing, activating a layer-to-layer moving means and, if the generated input signal is found stopped, stopping the layer-to-layer moving means; and the layer-to-layer moving means for causing a layer-to-layer moving operation based on a command issued by the movement control means and executing a screen displaying operation on a destination layer.
Consequently, combining this microcomputer apparatus with a communication means, a received message storage memory, a multilayer information control means, an input device, an image display device, and a power supply circuit facilitates the realization, with a simple constitution, a portable radio information terminal apparatus having capabilities of sequentially executing the stored operating procedures by the CPU, determining whether the input signal has been generated by a predetermined command input operation, and repeating layer-to-layer movement and screen displaying on destination layer while the generated input signal continues.
In carrying out the invention and according to a different aspect thereof, there is provided a screen operating method for a portable radio information terminal apparatus for executing information control of a multilayer structure having a top layer and at least one lower layer on which a plurality of messages terminated at the portable radio information terminal apparatus with a radio wave are placed, the top layer thereof being one of a main menu screen displaying layer and a standby screen displaying layer, the portable radio information terminal apparatus being capable of executing operations including screen displaying on each of the layers, the portable radio information terminal apparatus having an inputting means capable of executing a command inputting operation and an image display device for screen displaying, wherein, if a continuation time of the command inputting operation is in excess of a predetermined time, the screen displaying moves to the top layer of the multilayer structure.
Consequently, executing a command input operation that continues over a predetermined length of time allows the user to promptly move to the top layer of the multilayer structure, eliminating the conventional drudgery in which movement to each upper layer is repeated until a desired layer is reached to enhance ease of operation.
In carrying out the invention and according to a still different aspect thereof, there is provided a portable radio information terminal apparatus for executing information control of a multilayer structure having a top layer and at least one lower layer on which a plurality of messages terminated at the portable radio information terminal apparatus with a radio wave are placed, the top layer thereof being one of a main menu screen displaying layer and a standby screen displaying layer, the portable radio information terminal apparatus being capable of executing operations including screen displaying on each of the layers, the portable radio information terminal apparatus having an inputting means capable of executing a command inputting operation and an image display device for screen displaying, the portable radio information terminal apparatus comprising at least: a command input processing means for determining whether an input signal supplied from the input means has been generated by a predetermined command inputting operation; a movement control means for counting, based on a decision made by the command input processing means, a continuation time of the generated input signal and, if the continuation time is found exceeding a predetermined time, instructing an upper-layer moving means to move screen displaying to the top layer and, if the continuation time is found within the predetermined time, instructing the upper-layer moving means to move screen displaying to an adjacent upper layer; and the upper layer moving means for executing, based on a command issued by the movement control means, movement to at least one of the top layer and the adjacent upper layer.
The above-mentioned novel constitution can realize the portable radio information terminal apparatus that can detect a predetermined command input operation by the command input processing means, the movement control means, and the upper-layer moving means and, if this command input operation is found exceeding the predetermined length of time, promptly move screen displaying to the top layer.
In carrying out the invention and according to yet different aspect thereof, there is provided a recording medium that records, as procedures (programs) readable and executable by a computer, at least: a command input processing means for determining whether an input signal generated while a portable radio information terminal apparatus having an image display device and an inputting device and executing information control on a multilayer structure of which top layer is one of a main menu displaying layer and a standby screen displaying layer is operating on one layer of the multilayer structure has been generated by a predetermined command inputting operation; a movement control means for counting, based on a decision made by the command input processing means, a continuation time of the generated input signal and, if the continuation time is found exceeding a predetermined time, instructing an upper-layer moving means to move screen displaying to the top layer and, if the continuation time is found within the predetermined time, instructing the upper-layer moving means to move screen displaying to an adjacent upper layer; and the upper-layer moving means for executing, based on a command issued by the movement control means, movement to at least one of the top layer and the adjacent upper layer.
Consequently, installing this recording medium as a memory device storing the operating procedures readable and executable by the central processing unit onto the portable radio information terminal apparatus having the CPU, an input device, an image display device, a message recording memory, and a multilayer information control means and allowing the CPU to sequentially executing the operating procedures provide this portable radio information terminal apparatus with capabilities of determining whether the input signal has been generated by a predetermined command input operation, counting a time in which the generated input signal continues and, if the continuation time is found exceeding a predetermined length of time, moving screen displaying to the top layer, and, if the continuation time is found within the predetermined length of time, moving screen displaying to an adjacent upper layer.
In carrying out the invention and according to a separate aspect thereof, there is provided a microcomputer apparatus of which recording means records, as programs readable and executable by the central processing unit of the microcomputer apparatus, at least: a command input processing means for determining whether an input signal generated while a portable radio information terminal apparatus having an image display device and an inputting device and executing information control on a multilayer structure of which top player is one of a main menu displaying layer and a standby screen displaying layer is operating on one layer of the multilayer structure has been generated by a predetermined command inputting operation; a movement control means for counting, based on a decision made by the command input processing means, a continuation time of the generated input signal and, if the continuation time is found exceeding a predetermined time, instructing an upper-layer moving means to move screen displaying to the top layer and, if the continuation time is found within the predetermined time, instructing the upper-layer moving means to move screen displaying to an adjacent upper layer; and the upper-layer moving means for executing, based on a command issued by the movement control means, movement to at least one of the top layer and the adjacent upper layer.
Consequently, combining this microcomputer apparatus with a communication means, a received message storage memory, a multilayer information control means, an input device, an image display device, and a power supply circuit facilitates the realization, with a simple constitution, a portable radio information terminal apparatus having capabilities of determining whether the input signal has been generated by a predetermined command input operation, counting the continuation time of the generated input signal, moving screen displaying to the top layer if the continuation time is found exceeding a predetermined length of time, and moving screen displaying to an adjacent upper layer if the continuation time is found within the predetermined length of time.